Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for monitoring monitored objects using videos.
Background Art
In recent years, there are increasing needs for identifying human flows in facilities to efficiently detect congestion conditions or occurrence of troubles. Regarding such needs, there is a system that identifies human flows in facilities using monitoring cameras installed in locations where people gather such as stores or airports, thereby detecting congestion conditions or occurrence of troubles. However, in such systems, only the information within the field of view of the monitoring cameras is available. Thus it is difficult to identify the conditions throughout the facility.
Regarding the above-described problem, Patent Document 1 listed below describes a technique that estimates, according to the information acquired from the monitoring cameras, moving paths of persons at blind spots of the cameras. In addition, Patent Document 2 listed below describes, regarding video monitoring, a technique that decreases processing loads by switching analysis processes. Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below disclose techniques, as techniques regarding video monitoring, that extract movements from videos.